


Birthday Candles

by wildheartsneverdie



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, I friend-ship these three so much, Mad Burnish (Promare), Pre-Canon, takes place between the lio short and the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartsneverdie/pseuds/wildheartsneverdie
Summary: What did you get someone for their birthday?  Especially someone like the boss who really only seemed to want liberation for the Burnish?
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Birthday Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Does not actually contain candles

▲

Their troubles began a few weeks prior, on one of their supply runs into Promepolis. Acquiring the goods went smoothly, but Freeze Force showed up as they were loading up the truck. The trio fled, resulting in an exciting chase through the streets. Gueira shouted and cursed the Freeze Force ice-holes, hurling red fireballs as Meis drove the truck. Lio ended the everything abruptly by calling a curtain of flames that not even the Freeze Force vehicles could penetrate.

Lio spoke in an absolute serious tone when she slid in through the window, long ponytail trailing behind her, and took her seat next to Meis. “By all appearances, they could not stand the heat.”

“Oh my god, boss!!” Gueira laughed until she had to hold her sides.

Lost, Lio glanced between her two generals. “I thought that was the saying.”

“It’s not.” Meis couldn’t help her crooked grin.

“It’s not!!” Gueira wiped her eyes.

Frowning, Lio leaned forward to fiddle with the radio. That was their boss — a little ball of fire power, focused on freedom for the Burnish and shockingly naive in some areas. Gueira loved her.

▲ ▲

Lio sat on the roof of the gas station where they holed up after clearing Promepolis, eyes on the horizon. Where had she come from? No one really knew. Where’d she learn how to shoot arrows made of fire? Who taught her that Burnish didn’t kill? Even more mysteries. Was Lio Fotia even her real name? Gueira had $20 on yes, Meis had $20 on no.

“Hey.” Gueira climbed up the metal stairs attached to the side of the building. “Meis says come on down for dinner.”

Lio looked back in her direction. “I’m keeping watch.”

“Remember the rule.” Gueira pulled herself up onto the roof. “All of us eat or none of us eat.”

Lio looked over her shoulder at Gueira. “When did that become a rule?”

“When we caught you skipping too many meals.” Gueira replied with a shrug. “Come on, boss. Freeze Force doesn’t know where this place is and even you have to eat.”

Lio stared down at the ground for a moment, as if considering, then rose to her feet. Both of them hopped down from the rooftop, using their flames to break before they hit the ground. 

“Guess who’s coming to dinner?” Gueira called out as he walked through the busted in glass door. It had been broken as long as they’d been using it as a hideout.

Meis looked up from her position crouched over flickering blue flames. “Hey, babe. Boss.”

Gueira lightly drummed out a beat on top of Meis’ head before crouching down next to her. “That smells amazing.”

“What is it?” Lio crouched down opposite the chef.

Meis gave the pot bubbling over the flames a good stir. “We wanted to introduce you to some fine dining. In a better world, I’d have some onion and hot sauce.”

“Jalapeno.” Gueira suggested.

“Anything is better with jalapeno.” Meis agreed. “This’ll have to do.”

Lio watched intently as Meis dumped the chili over a wide metal dish filled with corn chips. She topped that with a healthy dose of cheese and stirred.

“That… is food?” Lio asked.

Meis held a spoon out to Lio, thought better of it, wiped it off on her tank top and held the newly cleaned spoon out to Lio. “Frito pie.”

“Pie.” Lio repeated deadpan and took the spoon.

“Try it.” Gueira urged with her mouth already full. She’d seen Lio eat food years past the pull date. Why she hesitated to eat this would be another mystery to solve.

Cautiously, Lio scooped up a spoonful of the frito pie and lifted it to her mouth. Her eyes widened. “It’s good!”

“Told you!” Gueira exclaimed around another mouthful. Meis looked secretly pleased.

After another (dainty) bite, Lio asked. “Why is it called a pie though?”

Later, after they’d argued about the etymology of the word pie and finished off their meal, Gueira prowled the racks of the gas station for some kind of entertainment. The dishes had been burned cleaned and stashed for next time. Lio held a small pink flame in her palm, making it dance over her fingers. Pink light flickered wildly around the gas station. Meis lounged nearby, content to have a full belly and occasionally flick a toothpick into Lio’s fires.

Gueira returned to the group with a 20-year-old teen magazine she’d snagged off a rack by the register. She had a plan. “What’s your sign, Meis? I’ll read your horoscope.”

Meis raised an eyebrow that said ‘You know I’m a Sag’.

‘I know, play along!’ Gueira answered with another look.

“Sagittarius.”

Gueira made a show of running her finger down the row of horoscopes from 20 years ago. “Sagittarius, Sagittarius… Here we go.” Gueira read the paragraph. “Love is on your horizon — that boy is definitely looking your way.”

“Oooh. A boy.” Meis responded with extreme sarcasm.

“Be true to your own moods. Your heart will see you through.” Gueira concluded.

Meis flicked a toothpick into Lio’s flame and flared up a brilliant pink. “Finally. A use for my heart.”

“Boss, this is important. Are you a Leo?”

Lio looked up from her fires. “Virgo.”

“Seriously? You’re an earth sign?” Meis scoffed. This was more than Meis had ever let on knowing about astrology.

“September 17. That’s Virgo, if I recall properly.”

“That’s coming up, isn’t it?” Meis commented with a pointed look at Gueira.

“Hm. Guess it is.” Lio’s attention returned to the fire, but then her head snapped as she noticed the looks passing between her generals. “What?”

“Nothing!” Gueira looked down at the magazine, feigning innocence.

She ran down the horoscopes until she came to Virgo. ‘You may feel like a tiny ship tossed about on the seas. Your darkest hour is yet to come, but always remember that there’s a spark of light on the other end. Trust in your friends and accept a helping hand when offered.’ Gueira wrinkled her nose. Too grim.

“You have met two totally awesome and hot ladies.” Gueira announced dramatically. Meis snorted at the word ‘ladies’. “They’re gonna rock your boat and… spark a fire! Um, so, you should trust them.”

Meis snickered. “Nice one.”

Lio stared at Gueira, the pink flame flickering in her palm. “Is that really what it says?”

“To-tal-ly.” Gueira over-pronounced each syllable for emphasis.

“Huh.” Lio tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear. “I always thought astrology was false, but perhaps there is some truth to it after all.” She held her hand out. “May I see?”

“Uh…” Gueira clutched the magazine, not sure if she wanted her lie called out. “I think you’ll like my horoscope better than the actual one, boss.”

“Tear out the old horoscope then. We can always write our own future.”

“Boss.” Gueira tried not to laugh that Lio said stuff like that with a straight face. She ripped out the last couple pages and handed the magazine over to Lio.

“Thank you.” Lio gave a little nod before turning to the front of the magazine. Slowly, she flipped through the pages before stopping and staring at a particular set of pages intently. The sharp contrast between their black clad boss and the pastel magazine made Gueira want to reach over and pinch her cheeks.

Just as Gueira was pondering if she could actually get away with pinching Lio’s cheeks, Meis got to her feet. “I’m going out for a smoke.” With a nod of her head, Meis motioned Gueira to follow.

With a questioning look, Gueira followed Meis out the broken front window and around to the side of the building. Neither of them smoked, but both of them used it as an excuse to sneak off and talk privately (and sometimes make out). “’Sup?”

Meis looked especially serious. “The boss’ birthday is coming up. We can’t let her not celebrate her birthday.”

“Dude, you were thinking exactly what I was thinking.” She held her hand out for a low five which Meis returned. “How old do you think she is anyway?”

Both of them thought for a moment.

“22.” From Meis.

“18.” From Gueira.

Meis scoffed. “No way, she’s at least out of her teens.”

“Wanna bet on it? 20 and under, $20 to me. 21 and over, $20 to you.” Gueira crossed her arms. Fastest $20 she ever made. Maybe.

“Deal.”

They shook on it. Then they kissed on it. Then they made out, but that was just for fun.

▲ ▲ ▲

So that was their problem. What do you get someone for their birthday? Especially someone like the boss who really only seemed to want liberation for the Burnish? This thought plagued Gueira while she walked arm-in-arm with Meis through a run down mini-mall outside Promepolis city-state limits. Gueira had hated the song drifting in through the mall speakers back when she was in high school. So much had changed since then (especially her), but shitty music stayed the same.

“What’re we gonna get her?” Gueira bemoaned before shoving the last of her mall pretzel into her face. She eyed a display full of bright summer dresses with contempt. “None of this stuff seems right.”

A family crossed the mall hallway so they didn’t have to get to close to the two women. Gueira winked at the mom.

“You think she wants jewelry?” Gueira stopped in front of store with racks of earrings displayed out front.

Meis paused to played with the backing on a set of heart-shaped earrings. “Cheap mall jewelry doesn’t seem her thing.”

Gueira picked out a pair of black triangle earrings. “These’re cool right? You can’t be in a gang if you don’t have a tattoo or piercings. Maybe we should get her a tat!”

“Relax, babe. I have us covered.” Meis withdrew a pastel hued magazine from her messenger bag. “Tada.”

“Wait.” Gueira recognized the teens on the cover.

“I took it after Lio was done with it and—” Meis flipped the magazine open to specific spread featuring several girls in different back-to-school outfits “—she spent a lot of time staring at this dress.”

“Meis… Baby, I love you, but how in hell are we going to find a 20-year-old dress?”

“One man’s trash is another man’s vintage fashion, babe.” Meis lightly flicked Gueira in the forehead and handed her the magazine.

Gueira frowned while studying the fashion spread. A white, lacy dress? She’d never seen Lio wear anything other than the biker jacket and pants. But then again, there was that lacy cravat or ascot or whatever it was called. “The boss has a secret girly side?”

“I don’t think it’s a secret.”

“Huh.” Gueira passed the magazine back to Meis. “She’d look cute in it.”

Meis nodded. “I know.”

“Let’s do it! Let’s buy the boss a dress!!”

Gueira stole the earrings before they left.

▲ ▲ ▲ ▲

“This place is perfect.” Lio walked out all the way to the edge of the platform, her boots clicking on the metal grating of the floor. The sun hung low on the horizon, brilliant oranges coloring the sky and slowly fading to purple. Lio’s hair seemed to glow in the light, her ponytail a long trail of fire following behind. “With the heat from the volcano, Freeze Force won’t be able to find us.”

She spun on her heel and ran to the far side of the platform. “There’s enough room for all of us. Room to spare, I should think.”

Meis smiled, watching Lio pace the outer edge of the volcano platform, pleased that her suggestion had gone over so well. Their little band of strays and stragglers had grown considerably in the past few months, in no small part to Lio’s fire power. Freeze Force didn’t stand a chance against her.

“We’ll set up camp here. No more wandering the wastes.” Lio turned to her generals. She smiled. “We have a place to call home.”

Gueira felt her face heat up under the power of that smile. “Hey, boss.”

“Yes?”

“Do you know what day it is?” Bouncing on her feet, Gueira couldn’t contain her enthusiasm.

Lio frowned for a moment before responding. “You remembered it’s my birthday.”

“Happy Birthday!” Meis and Gueira shouted in unison. Gueira added jazz hands for emphasis.

Suddenly shy, Lio turned away from them. She tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. “Thanks. Is this my present?”

“N-”

“Yes!!” Gueira elbowed Meis to stop her. “We thought you’d like it!”

Lio nodded, serious again. “Thank you.”

When Lio turned to walk out to the edge of the platform, Meis motioned toward the bags with all their stuff (and Lio’s actual present inside). Gueira shrugged.

‘Do we still give it to her?’ Meis’ look said.

‘I don’t know!!’ Gueira said in her look back. ‘Can’t hurt, can it?’

‘We did this all backward! We should have given her the present first, then taken her out to the volcano platform!’ Meis shot back with her eyes.

Gueira snorted. ‘Let’s just stick to the plan.’

‘We have a plan?’ Meis questioned with her eyes before kneeling down to unzip their bag.

Gueira let Meis set up for dinner and walked out to the edge of the platform with Lio. Not that she’d ever admit to it, but she wasn’t a big fan of heights. Looking at the desert sand below only made her dizzy. “Gonna be a real clear night tonight, boss.”

“It’ll be beautiful here at night.” Lio turned from watching the skyline. “Does Mount Fennel look like an angry face to you?”

Gueira squinted in the direction of the volcano. “Yeah. Yeah, I kinda see it.”

“I hope it can-” Lio paused dramatically “-stand the heat.”

“No, boss. No.”

“Because of all the Burnish around.”

“Why don’t you leave the one-liners to me and Meis?”

Lio frowned. 

Gueira grimaced. Oh no, she was ruining Lio’s birthday! “You’re good at plenty of other things! If I ever need someone to lead a revolution, I know who to call.”

She gave Gueira a half-smile before turning to walk back over to Meis. If Gueira didn’t know better, she could have sworn she heard Lio sigh as she left. “But I want to be funny like you.”

Oh. 

“Do you need any help?” Lio asked as she joined Meis over at the blue-colored campfire.

“Boss, it’s your birthday dinner. Relax.” Meis stirred a pot over a blue fire.

Lio nodded seriously before tipping a handful of pink flame into the fire. It flared briefly before dying down into bright purple flames. Meis grinned.

Gueira flicked a red fireball into the campfire. The heat from the following flare was enough to blow the hair back on all three heads. “It’s a proper Burnish fire now.”

“Freeze Force will never find us out here.” Lio stated certainly, holding her hand out until Gueira swore she could see dragons dancing in the fire.

“Boss, you ready for your birthday dinner?” Meis knocked her spoon against the side of the pot.

Lio nodded, all serious again. Meis lifted the pot from the fire, but they left the fire to burn brightly. She tipped the contents into three separate enamelware bowls - ramen noodles with chicken broth, slices of spam with (the real treat) fresh green beans and green onion.

Lio had been with them long enough to know the weight of those fresh vegetables. “Thank you.”

Gueira noisily slurped down her own noodles. It was the best compliment to the chef really. After all, it’s the first thing any of them had eaten all day.

There wasn’t much talking until all three consumed their ramen. It was best hot. Lio set her bowl aside first and pulled her knees up to rest her chin on them. Gueira tipped back her bowl, making sure to get every last drop out.

“Thank you, both of you.” Lio said softly.

Gueira froze. Lio’s voice sounded heavy with unshed tears.

“Boss?” Meis asked.

“This is a very nice birthday.” Lio ducked her head to hide her face against her knees.

Oh.

“I didn’t have friends to spend my birthday with before.” Lio hesitated before lifting her head and asking. “We are friends, right?”

Gueira launched herself through the fire to reach Lio. Meis had the exact same thought - the two of them collided and Gueira smacked her head against Meis’ jaw. She reeled back, hand to her forehead.

“Are you okay?” Lio watched them with wide eyes.

“Boss! Of course we’re friends!” Gueira threw her arms around Lio.

Meis’ arms slid around both of them. “You’re the coolest friend we’ve ever had.”

“Yeah!” Gueira agreed enthusiastically.

Lio tucked in a little closer to Gueira. They stayed like that for a long time. 

Gueira felt her forehead throb, reminding her of her impact with Meis. She turned her attention to dark-haired woman. “You okay, babe?”

“Could use a kiss.” Meis admitted with a sly smile.

Gueira leaned over to kiss Meis’ chin.

Lio squirmed out of the hug. “Gross.”

Meis laughed. “We have another surprise for you. Gueira, want to do the honors?”

“On it!” She hopped to her feet and retrieved graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate. “Birthday s’mores, baby!”

Gueira insisted on singing the birthday song while they toasted their marshmallows over the now pale purple fire. A Burnish flame was better than a candle any day. Occasionally, Lio hummed along with Gueira’s off-key singing and licked her fingers clean when she finished with her marshmallow. As if by some unspoken agreement, the three of them leaned back on the metal grating of the platform to stare up at the stars.

“I really like it here. We’ll set up a kitchen and a garden. We’ll feed everyone.” Lio commented, her eyes on the stars.

Gueira shifted so she could glance over at Meis. ‘Do we give her the dress now?’ she asked with her eyes.

Meis thought, then nodded. She sat up. “Boss?”

“Hm?” Lio propped herself up on her elbow.

“Maybe it’s not as impressive as our new home…” Meis hedged.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Gueira scolded as she dug through their bag for their last present. “Don’t sell it short!”

“We got you a present, boss.”

“Oh.” Lio sat up. 

Gueira pulled the box out. It had gotten a little smashed on the trip over and the paper had torn on one corner. Pink balloons and cursive lettering that read ‘Birthday Girl’ decorated the wrapping paper. Gueira had stolen it from the dollar store.

“Here.” Gueira thrust the box at Lio before she could have any second thoughts.

Eyes wide, Lio took the box. “May I open it?”

“Yeah! It’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

Carefully, so as not to rip the paper, Lio undid the tape, folded up the paper and set it aside. Gueira couldn’t stand people like that, but in this case, she’d let it slide. It was the boss after all. Then Lio lifted the top off the box and held the dress up.

No look of recognition lit up her face, no smile of gratification. Lio set the dress down in her lap, touching the white lace skirt almost reverently. It was the closest thing they could find to the dress in the magazine, but maybe they’d fucked it up after all.

“Do you like it?” Meis asked after a long pause.

“It’s been so long since I’ve worn a dress.” Lio admitted quietly. “It’s too nice. I have to save it for special occasions.”

“It’s a special occasion right now!” Gueira nudged Lio. “There’s something else in there too.”

Meis raised an eyebrow at Gueira. Grinning, Gueira shook her head.

“Earrings?” Lio pulled the black triangle-shaped earrings out of the tissue, then frowned. “Oh, my ears aren’t pierced.”

“You can’t be in a biker gang without at least a piercing or a tattoo. And Meis vetoed the tattoo.” Gueira nudged Lio again.

Lio perked up. “You’re letting me join Mad Burnish?”

Meis and Gueira exchanged looks. Oh.

“You kind of already lead Mad Burnish.” Meis had to pull the corners of her mouth down with one hand to keep from laughing.

“We call you boss and everything, boss!” Gueira chimed in. Why was she like this? Better yet, how was she like this? “You’re kinda already in.”

That made Lio smile. “Oh.” After a moment where she considered everything seriously. “Can I still get my ears pierced?”

“Does a cat shit twice on Sunday?” Meis answered.

“I don’t know. Do they?”

Gueira didn’t know either. “Yes!”

“I’m going to change first.” Lio announced as she rose to her feet. With that, she unzipped her sleeping bag and used that to hide under while she changed into her dress.

Meis smacked Gueira in the arm. “You can’t steal a birthday present.” She hissed under her breath.

“But it’s okay for me to steal the wrapping paper? I’m sensing a double standard here!” Gueira retorted in a whisper. “Besides, I think she likes the earrings.”

“Did you even bring anything to pierce her ears with?” Meis demanded.

“Yeah, of course I did.” Gueira patted her pockets and found them empty. “Shit.”

Meis rolled her eyes. “Good thing I brought a first aid kit.”

“Babe!” Gueira knew there was a reason they were together.

“—You’re going to make me do this, aren’t you?”

“You can’t disappoint the boss.”

Meis let out an exaggerated huff of exasperation. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Sometimes.” Meis narrowed her eyes.

The sleeping bag dropped to the ground, interrupting their spat. Lio stood up to her full 5 foot, 2 inches (with heels) worth of height in her new dress. White lace adorned the bodice, with layers of lace to make up a fuller skirt. Gueira didn’t know or care enough about fashion to know if it was cool, but the boss looked good. Cute, sweet, beautiful, whatever. She would remember this moment forever, because she didn’t think they’d see Lio wearing a dress for another million years.

“Is it too short?” Lio tugged at the hem. 

Gueira glanced down at Lio’s legs which just happened to make up most of her height. Lio had goosebumps o her skin. “Uh, nope. You look great.”

“Do a walk.” Meis motioned walking with her fingers. Lio looked confused so she added. “You know, a fashion catwalk.”

At this, Lio nodded before turning and stomping away from them. When she’d reached a sufficient distance, she turned around and stomped back. At the end of her imaginary catwalk, she struck a pose. Meis and Gueira clapped.

“Okay. Is it time to pierce my ears now?” Lio sat back down on the ground, using her sleeping bag to keep her dress from getting dirty.

Meis shot an annoyed look at Gueira but went to retrieve the tiny bag of first aid supplies she usually kept on her. “I haven’t done this since some ill-advised drunken parties in high school.”

“Is it going to hurt?”

“Probably.” Meis shrugged. “The real trick will be getting the earring in there before the fire heals it back up again.”

“WAIT!” Gueira shouted. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a flask of Burnish-made moonshine. “Drink this until this seems like a good idea.”

“Who, me or you?” Meis laughed. 

“The boss!” Gueira held the flask out to Lio. A lightbulb flashed on Gueira’s brain. “You old enough to drink this?”

Lio took the flask. “We commit arson. I can’t believe you’re getting hung up on the legal drinking age.”

“I’m just asking ‘cause I need to know how much of a lightweight you are!”

Lio tipped the flask back, taking a long sip while making a face. Shaking her head to clear it, Lio passed the flask to Meis. “It’s my nineteenth birthday.”

Meis choked on her drink. “Nineteen?!”

Gueira did a little victory dance with her shoulders behind Lio. ‘I WIN!’ she mouthed.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Lio turned to Gueira. “What?”

Meis sighed. “We had a little bet about how old you were. Gueira’s a piss poor winner.”

“You owe me twenty buckaroos, Meis!” Gueira exclaimed as she accepted the flask. She couldn’t resist a good gloat. “Ha ha!”

“You could have just asked.” Lio stated.

But that was no fun.

“Okay.” Meis used a cotton ball to rub disinfectant on the needle. “You sure you still want to do this, boss?”

“I’m certain. Make it officially official.” Lio answered evenly. “I want to be a member of Mad Burnish.”

“You already are, boss.” Meis assured her.

“I want to do this anyway.”

Gueira unclipped an earring from the backing, passed it to Meis and looked away. She couldn’t watch this part.

“I’m ready.” She heard Lio say. Time seemed to drag on forever before Lio hissed in pain.

“Done with that side.” Meis patted Lio on the shoulder.

With shaking hands, Gueira undid the other earring and passed it Meis. Only the black triangle fumbled out of her hands, missing Meis’ fingers entirely, and fell through the grated flooring into the sands of the dessert below. Never to be seen again. “Shit! Shit, oh shit! I’m sorry!”

Meis and Lio stared at the grate where the earring had disappeared.

“Fuck!” Gueira slapped her palm against the floor.

Lio looked between her friends. “Do either of you have a mirror?”

“Shit. I got one, hold on.” Gueira dug through her bag and pulled out a compact. Contrite, she held it out to Lio. “I’ll get you another earring.”

Lio flipped the compact open and looked at herself in it. She turned her head from side to side, looking at her ears. “This looks— I look cool.”

“Yeah. It is cool.” Meis agreed.

“To-tal-ly!” Gueira enthused. Maybe she hadn’t messed up! Maybe this was a good thing.

Lio looked herself over one more time. She closed the compact. “… can I ask a favor?”

“Yeah, sure!” Gueira leaned closer.

“Anything at all.” Meis said at the exact same time.

“I want to cut my hair. I saw it in a magazine. She had a bob and I think it would look cute.” Lio looked between her two generals. 

Gueira looked over at Meis. ‘She was looking at the hair cut the whole time!!’ she said with a look.

‘You’re going to make me do this too, aren’t you?’ Meis’ look said back.

“We don’t have any scissors.” Meis looked past Lio to their stuff. “When we get back to camp, I’ll cut your hair.”

“That’s no problem.” Without making any motions, two hardened spears grew out of the pale purple fire. Lio broke a chunk off each spike, pressed them together and — passed a pair of iridescent scissors to Meis.

Gueira’s jaw dropped. “You can make scissors?”

“I can make a sword too.”

“You can make a SWORD?!” Meis and Gueira shouted together. 

▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ 

Lio’s breath came out deep and even as she slept against Meis’ shoulder. Meis played with the ends of Lio’s new short hair. Gueira wished she brought more alcohol. The little flask did not contain enough for everything she was feeling tonight.

“Do you think she liked her birthday?” Meis asked.

“Dude, Meis, she smiled. Multiple times!”

Meis ruffled Lio’s hair. She let out a sigh in her sleep. “I really think she can do it. If anyone is going to save us, it’s Lio.”

“Yeah…” Gueira agreed quietly. “I think I love her.”

Meis smirked. “You too, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some really good fanart of Meis and Gueira as women and thought to myself “Where is this AU?” So then I had to write it. 
> 
> As for the dates of birthdays, I picked Meis and Gueira’s astrological signs based solely off the fact that they were fire signs. Lio’s birthday is the US premier of Promare. Galo’s would, of course, be the Japanese premiere!
> 
> This was supposed to be short and it's still over 4k words, which I guess is short for me.
> 
> Check out some games I made at: cloverfirefly.itch.io


End file.
